


Trip to McD's

by Hydr4gon (Arceus6892)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I need sleep, M/M, McDonald's, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Hydr4gon
Summary: Written for ESO prompt 130: Eating at McDonald'scrack fic in which Izuleo go on a date to McDonald's and Leo vores some nuggies





	Trip to McD's

**Author's Note:**

> I regret to inform you that this is the first fic I publish for Izuleo and no I did not intend for this

When Leo said he was taking him out on a date, this is certainly not the place he had in mind. At all. He thought it was a joke at first until he saw his partner bounding in through the doors immediately asking for 24 pieces of chicken nuggies.

He debated just getting up and leaving. Leo probably wouldn't even notice, anyway; he had the chicken nuggets. He was set. He could just leave him there with some Crayola crayons and walk out of that nasty place. Seriously, the whole place reeked of grease. Izumi couldn't stand the smell one bit.

It was a good thing he had his mask on, but even that wasn't enough. Once the 24 pieces of chicken nuggets came in, he felt every part of his body revolting in utter disgust.

"You're not seriously thinking of eating all of them, are you?" he asked, astounded as he watched his boyfriend stuff down the nuggies without a second of calm. Damn. He must have been really hungry.

Every fiber of his being was holding back from lecturing. This was supposed to be a date, right? Maybe Leo had gotten the restaurant wrong, confused Le Papillon with McDonald’s. It could happen to anyone. Well, not anyone. Just Leo.

"Leo-kun," he tried, really testing his own patience. He wasn't sure how he felt about dressing in a semi-formal attire at a fast food restaurant. "You have other reservations, right~? Or did you forget why we even went outside in the first place?"

As if something sparked inside him, Izumi could just about see the little light bulb going off in his head. There it was. His inspiration. It's a good thing he brought the Crayola.

He tossed him the whole box. Naturally, Leo went for one of each as he hopped up onto the table and started doodling over the walls. He still hadn't answered his question.

"Wahahaha, my inspiration is gushing forth! Shh, don't interrupt!" Izumi didn't even have a chance. The poor lad. He really tried. He knew he should have done the preparations instead. A foolish mistake on his part, really.

"Heeey, can you listen to when are you people are talking to you?" Not even an hour into their supposed date and his nagging voice comes out.

Leo paused. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. For a moment — For a singular, nanosecond of hope — he thought he would realize that yes, he's on a date with his boyfriend. Maybe he shouldn't be taking him to McDonald’s. The guy who hates grease and fast food.

But, his dreams were unfortunately crushed like a bug underfoot the moment Leo, for no reason any person could possibly comprehend, threw off his shirt. Like it was some kind of hindrance to his writing. Less clothes? More writing room. Obviously. Now how could anyone miss that?

It was like sirens were going off in Izumi's head. Restaurant workers yelled at Leo alongside him, dragging him down from the walls he so skillfully managed to climb by sticking patties to his feet and using them as suction cups to reach the ceiling. By some miracle, they managed to drag him down kicking and squirming. A long, red streak from the crayon remained embedded into the wall.

He'd never thought he'd be going to McDonald’s on his first date, and he certainly never expected to be permanently expelled from all McDonalds’ nationwide that very day.

That's when Izumi learned to be in charge of preparing dates, since clearly the last date Leo had gone on was with an alien. 

**Author's Note:**

> cronchity monchity gotta eat dem nuggies


End file.
